fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reaping What You Sow
Enemy of the State Houan be praised.The chalice of blood shall flow and in so we gain our ascension. The mantra was repeated around a dimly lit room. Holy artifacts and scritpures covering its grand appearnance form door to door. "Ladies and Gentlemen I Lord Malikizer have called you hear to share with you some enlightening news. Our moniters picked up traces of demonic energy being used around the late last night, the telemetry picked up the spike and I say it was was among the upper tier of demons. This creatures power and body is vital to our ascension. We must capture this demon but in order to do this we must first know our enemy. Fret not my children for our tithes and offerings have been answered. Each of you shall take of the your chalice and sip of the red wines we have for tonite. Our hunt for this sinful beast begins. I shall send a team of our Fryars out to locate and identify this beast using their Tracking Lacrimas to trace down this same source of signal and give us a identity. From there the Stalker teams shall move out and capture of this beast shall being". Lord Malikizer looked around at his congregation and saw that his words were felt, it moved his children and flock like grass in the wind, but his good news did not end there. "And of even greater fortune another creature of legend has joined among the fray. A dragon if you can believe it or not, a large purple one has made himself known to have taken perch on the outskirts of eastern Gloriano by the seaport. This dragon however is more than just his hertige of a dragon, but he is also in possession of demonic powers as he too set off out telemetry and registered. His power is astounding. Houan be praised for this is the day we shall rise above our flesh and blood. By feasting on the flesh and blood of these creatures of legend and gain immortality and transcend". Lord Maliizer cut his speech off short wanting to have his teams sent out immediately to apprenhend both creatures. His congregation demanded it, his children required it as did his church. Houan be praised!!!! Two's a Company The Death can not die. Bloodman repeated in his mind it becoming a chant as he felt the life surge back among his body while it held physical form. His powers were indeed a ways off and while he could easily feed on the many souls surrounding him it would take hundreds for him to even regain his Spriggan based power. I have tasted my fill and yet it is not enough. I shan't be held back by my own weakness of the souls I have consumed, rather I shall seek for what I yearn in the demonic powers of another. I must find a creature of sin similair to my own so that I may take him and consume him to jumpstart my crusade to return to what I belong. Bloodman held his human guise and made his way to what was know as Gloriano. A city of majectic buildings and possessed such a life and color to it. It made him violently ill such positivity roamed the streets as it did. But under that was the taint of negative human emotions. The faint smell of it was a fuel to his powers but among the humans another's negative emotions quickly rose to the center stage. There was something alluring about it, mystical, legendary even yet it has a familiar aroma of evil and sin to it. Even in my failures the underworld sends me blessing to redeem me of my sin of failure. A creature from whom I can steal more powers from rests just beyond the path headed to this mountain. Bloodman eagerly made his back there a sinister grin curving on his face as he released the first seal on his body, magical barrier particles quickly staining the area and causing people to drop dead on contact of being to close to him. His excitement leaked out as he looked from below to see his target. A creature of legend just as he sought, but within him evil lurked below the surface. Hopefully the student meets me at the top of this mountain. I amde sure to stand here so they would all see me. Probably not the smartest move but I wont even be here long to care. Tavrinth crouched on the top of the mountain and used his size alteration powers to alter his height and weight to become more of a normal humn size. He heard movement stirring behind him and he turned to see a long teen walking toward him. The feeling he got from the kid was weird but he was just focused someone wanted to learn. Hello there name's Brad and I've got to say I was rather captivated by your quick lessons. I would like to absorb more of what you know if you would have me. Brad/Bloodman extended his hand forward to shake Tavrinth's hand, this handshake would be the vector in which he would use the force absorption curse. Name's Tavrinth and yea ima a scholar looking to travel and teach. Im glad it caught your attention despite my appearance there is mu- Tavrinth went to shake his hand and upon contact the internal struggle between Demon and Dragon began for control of Tavrinth's body and powers. Only one would win and to the surprise of the reaper which weakened powers made it easy for the dragon to over take him, he was losing ground and quickly being absorbed rather than him doing the absorbing. His powers going into the dragon, he felt his own curse power ebb away to the dragons much greater demonic prescence he had to act fast to save a fraction of himself. he would need too. He could hide in this dragons body and rebuild his power, feed of his demonic factor in him and ocne he got stronger enough, he would take his body and soul. However to do that he must first remove the dragons magic and replace it with his own powers. The more the dragon relied on his powers the more he could prepare the dragon's body to lose himself. Within him he could sense this demon factor was killing him, mixing with his dragon based powers and overtaking him. This dragon is but a hatching ling to me, while my plan has failed to absorb the beast itself I shall fester within him and feed off his power. Offer him that of mine and prepare his body for my revival. Behold The reaper has found his container and he is please. Bloodman said among the inside of Tavrinth's head laughing, creeping the massive dragon out as the man suddenly vansished. The experience caused Tavrinth to black out as the fight within took plce, suddenly he came too standing there with his hand out. Lost to what occured. Huh? did I dream that up? I know I int crazy I coulda swore there was a kid right here whow as interested in my teachings. Maybe I really am losing it, I need to get more than 3 hours or sleep it seems. * Tavrinth rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not going crazy. Going back through that town would be a disaster, I gotta find a way to get back to mastering transformation and- Suddenly Tavrinth's body was enveloped in a dark cloud and guise that contoted his form. He felt a power surge through him that he had never known or tasted in his life.. and it felt good. Before he knew it he was wrapped in a human form, flesh and skin where horns and scales once were. His hair long and white with a green coloring at the end, he had no shirt, but wore black pants with holsters on the side. It was just what he envisioned as he said it out loud. Black shoes and white markings across his darkened flesh as he realized his skin toned had changed. whoa Shit.. Maybe I did grasp more of this transformation stuff than I thought. I dont even need a shirt. Tavrinth pounded his muscular chest before he walked down the side of the mountaintop. The coat that was draped over his shoulders flying amid the breeze as he sauntered off down the side of the mountain where he came. Suddenly and for the time he quit worrying about tomorrow and what it was to behold, he focused simply on the day before him and what it had to offer. Three's a Crowd My lord you won't believe this but, there's been a dragon sighting on the mountain range location and even more this is the same signal of where the demonic flare of power came from, it flashed on the tracker for a second before fading away. Am I to believe that the existance of a demon dragon is present here in out island. A cloaked member of the Houan Daemonia stepped forward with his head to the ground. he bowed in reverence to his lord explaining the situation. My child it would seem to be the case. Our lord Houan has answered our prayer and our divine communion in ascendance is now before us. We must capture this demon who poses as a dragon and see to it that we prepare immediately for the ascendance ritual. This is out blessing that Houan had given us.He hast found favor in out prayers. Lord Malikizer rose from his throne once more hold his hand over his heart. My children repeat after me. Houan be praised.The chalice of blood shall flow and in so we gain our ascension Now go secure our future and bring forth this creature. But be mindful not to waste his essence, his blood must be savored as shall his flesh. Applause rang out loud and clear as the doctrine was prepared to make a move on the demon dragon. This Heretical Doctrine was to begin its Religious crusade to extend their lives and become more than human. To corral the beast they would send their Stalker units to search for the dragon and stealthily attack the creature and wear it down. Four's is a Horde